


Demons Run When the Antichrist Starts Fucking Shit Up

by IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline is a Sweetheart, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jack fucking nae naed Thanos and I’m living for it, Multi, Natasha Romanov Lives, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Thanos X a rusty spoon shoved up his anus, Tony Stark Lives, damn do I hate that grape fucker, lol get rekt, seriously tho screw the chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics/pseuds/IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics
Summary: This isn’t finished I’m just posting this now, I’ll post the next draft when it’s written!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Thanos/A rusty spoon up his ass
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Demons Run When the Antichrist Starts Fucking Shit Up

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t finished I’m just posting this now, I’ll post the next draft when it’s written!

Blood. 

It stained the hollow slabs of rocks. It stained the hard alien dirt. It stained the uniform and suits of the worlds greatest heroes and the bravest of fighters. 

Or, was it the stupidest? Bravery and stupidity went hand in hand did it not?

Blood was everywhere, staining all it could pour it’s toxic fingerprint on, nobody knew this more than Black widow of course. Blood still stained her very hands, intermingled with the blood of enemies and friends, missions and adventures, joy. And sorrow. But this isn’t a tale of the widows web no, no good reader. 

This tale is something more...

Supernatural.

It was the second battle. The second attempt, the last attempt to destroy Thanos on this cold alien world. Hundreds and thousands stood at the stand, waiting for the good captains signal. 

They would be liars and fools to hope. 

But dead men tell no lies, and dead soldiers hold no hope. 

Minutes crawled by, seconds slipping between finger cracks as the damned waited. It seems Death and Time held cruel, blood soaked hands. 

The captain was a holy man, a Righteous Man. 

A good man.

But even good men lie, even good men die. Was it Fair? Perish the thought, the gods had fled, abandoned their people on the blood stained ground. Hollow dirt and even more hollow hearts were all that remained in this Apocalypse. 

Tony Stark, the Merchant of Death, Iron man, α man with too much grief in his heart than he deserved, fighting to avenge a boy with heart that loved too much. A child who should never have been found on titans broken lands. 

Everyone was fighting for someone.

The Hawk and the Widow had retrieved the soul gem from Vormir, a memory or too sacrificed but, in these days. Who hadn’t lost someone? 

Thor, god of thunder, wielding an axe symbolic of his fury and the wish to avenge those that had died, and a hammer to promise his innocence, his ignorance. Once upon a time, the hammer held him back. But let us pray! Oh friends oh soldiers! Let us pray.

Let us pray the lord of thunder will not destroy himself before he can rip Thanos’ trachea from his throat.

If I could be described in one word, dear readers. I’d say...

Poetic.

Demons run,  
When a good man goes to war,

Night will fall and drown the sun,  
When a good man goes to war,  
Friendship dies and true love lies,  
When a good man goes to war,

Demons run,  
But count the cost,  
The battles won,  
But the child is lost,

The fight goes on but what is it for?  
When a good man goes to war,

Now rise the sun, now dawn the day,  
When good men run and women stay,  
When battles done, when nothing’s won,  
It’s a women’s work to say,  
“Well then, soldier, how goes the day?”

And oh! 

May these demons run.

As these good men go to war.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t finished I’m just posting this now, I’ll post the next draft when it’s written!


End file.
